laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam
Personality Probably the first trait you’ll notice from Liam is his flirtatious personality. He’ll flirt with just about anyone and anything, even if he doesn’t exactly pull for that team. For him it’s mainly a factor of friendliness, and he finds it breaks the ice rather quickly and admittedly, he finds it endearing to see people flustered. His suave charm typically gets him pretty far in making friends as well as connections, over the years he has racked up an impressive collection of people he knows, and it’s certainly something he’s proud of. Behind his teasing and flirty nature, deep down he’s very sympathetic and a great person to talk to. When need be, a more serious side to him can come out, but no matter what he’s always caring. He’s happy being in the comfort of others, chatting and laughing seems to make the day better but he also values his own solitude. From growing up perched on towers in the sky, he was alone for a lot of his time. Spending great lengths of time with nothing but his own thoughts accompanying. As he grew older and decided to travel and become the social butterfly he is today, he still makes time to be alone and think for awhile. Occasionally he may accidentally slip back into his roots, standing off to the side while he mind wanders far away until he snaps away from his trailing thoughts and jumps back into his flamboyant behavior. Derived from the very creature that he is, Liam is very protective over the things he considers his own. In some places gargoyles are known to be watching over and protecting a certain place or thing, and that trait definitely carried down, as well as being carefully observant. Finally, the gargoyle is also quite witty in his humor, loving to crack a few jokes here and there or perhaps even playing a prank or two. Abilities As far as abilities go, Liam doesn’t posses any sort of magic or special powers. His abilities are purely physical aside from two. In his natural state he is completely made from stone, from his hair to his wings everything is made up completely of rock, meaning that in a fight he could pack a pretty hard punch. On top of having brute strength, his main strengths are defense. He also has a large set of wings on his back, which he can use to fly but due to his weight it takes a great deal of energy to do so. Lastly, Liam has the odd talent of being extremely quiet as well as somehow being extremely fast. One would think that due to his form he’d be loud and pretty slow but against all odds, he hardly makes a sound when he moves and he moves rather quickly. The lore behind it is that gargoyles have the ability to move their position, completely unnoticed, as long as no one is looking. It’s similar to teleportation but not quite as strong. He likes to take advantage of the two traits, sneaking up behind people and giving them a good scare. The second ability is the same magic that every monster possess, glamour. When Liam uses glamour, it’s rather tiring if he uses it for a long period of time. Typically he never sleeps in glamour, always reverting back to his true form to rest his energy. The other reason is because his true form bears wings so when using glamour there’s always a mildly uncomfortable ache in his back. Weaknesses: Liam may not bruise or bleed, but he does crack and it’s extremely painful when it happens. He usually has to find some sort of monster doctor to repair the cracks, and it costs him a pretty penny. Secondly, his number one weakness is large bodies of water, or just deep enough to go over his head. Since his literally a giant rock, in water he sinks and there’s really nothing he can do to get out of it. With his own skin weighing him down, he’d be stuck to drown. Finally, Liam’s abilities are almost all physical and he holds no true “magic”, which could put him at a disadvantage depending on the situation. History Liam was born a gargoyle, it’s what his parents are as well as relatives that came long before him. He was born in Paris, France, and that’s where he spent his early years, perched atop of Notre Dame with other gargoyles like himself. He usually slept throughout the day, never moving in case wandering human eyes were staring. Though, once the sun sank and the night enveloped the city is when he left. Using glamour to blend in with the world around him, he would walk the city streets, exploring and meeting new people. He picked up singing from a rather early age, and during the night when he ventured beyond the walls he guarded, he would go to the streets and sing. Singing was a sort of release for him, something he did often when the silence of being alone for hours on end became unbearable. Finding joy in serenading the tourists or even the locals, and making a decent earning while he was as it, he liked to share his passion with whoever would hear it. After awhile, he had traveled down every path and place of Paris and he longed to go elsewhere. To be able to meet new people, and see new places. So that’s exactly what he did. He told his parents and his two younger sisters his plans and the very next night he was gone. For years he pursued his dreams, singing, traveling, and meeting new faces. He picked up a knack for fashion during his travels, enjoying the different styles that moved through the years and the different attire people wore in faraway places. Liam also became rather a flirt throughout his years, enjoying playing with the humans and seeing their skin turn pink when he gave them a compliment. His overly friendly nature took him pretty far, making a wide variety of friends and connections over the years. Singing at fancy restaurants, and even doing small modeling gigs for friends who happened to own clothing lines. He was immensely happy with the life he lived, but there was a small aching desire he couldn’t fill no matter how hard he tried. There was a small feeling of loneliness that ate away at him, even if he was in a crowd full of people. The pit of loneliness that was slowly enveloping him was the fact that he was a monster living in a human world, and as much as he tried to fight it, sometimes that simple fact was unbearable. He met a number of monsters within the course of his time abroad, but part of him always wished to see a place that was free for him to walk around in his true nature. Sure, there were small unspoken towns in secluded regions, but they were underdeveloped and couldn’t offer him the same busy lifestyle he craved. He enjoyed walking amongst the humans, but the constant annoyance of masking his true form, especially the discomfort of his wings definitely took a toll after awhile. The only chance he had to be a gargoyle were the times he slept, perched on the top of buildings and structures that nearly touched the clouds. So one day while he was wandering the dark streets of New York, he grabbed the daily newspaper from one of the regular strangers that passed them out for a living. Mindlessly glancing through it, a simple habit he picked up to fit in amongst the humans, a tiny ad that he had nearly overlooked at first, caught his eye. It was something about a bar hidden from plain sight that was meant for the things that go bump in the night. He didn’t need any further convincing, and the next night he left for New Orleans. Heading over to the state, where this new business was said to be, he was overjoyed to say the least. When he read the job application sheet, seeing they were in need of a backup singer, he felt as if it were simply meant to be. Applying for the spot without a second thought, eager to see where this new life would take him. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Warmth * Soft things * Solitude * Traveling * Friends * Jokes * Flirting * Fashion * Attention * Pet-names * Singing Dislikes * Water * Cheap clothes * Feeling trapped * Food * Cold * Chips/ cracks on his skin * Party Poopers >:( * Being in glamour form for long periods of time Trivia * Liam is completely made out of stone, inside and out, meaning he can’t produce any warmth, so he is enamored by things that are warm. Basically, he really really likes hugs. * He sleeps standing, and occasionally with his eyes open. * Liam is pretty big on fashion, over the years he’s enjoyed dressing to each decade and picking and choosing things over the years to incorporate into his outfits. * He smokes occasionally, usually not around other people, and he typically does it alone while he’s thinking. * With the ability to fly and when you’re always a living statue, he takes great pleasure in perching on high up places. He claims it’s therapeutic and it’s the perfect location to let your mind drift away into an abyss of thoughts. * He prefers to sleep during the day in sunny places, the warmth of the sun lulls him to sleep. * Since Liam is entirely made of stone, he doesn’t need to eat nor drink. He particularly dislikes food just because whatever he eats he would have to regurgitate later on. Although he is able to drink a portinable amount of liquids by it absorbing into the stone. * He’s become loved by many birds, mainly due to the fact that they like to perch upon him. He doesn’t mind the companions, as long as they don’t feel the need to use him as a toilet seat. Then, he isn’t very fond of the feathered creatures. Category:La'Lune Staff